This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Control of the action of cytoskeletal proteins by small molecules presents a major avenue for developing novel therapies. Our interest is directed towards understanding mechanisms of regulation of various cytoskeletal proteins by small molecule modulators at the level of atomic resolution. More specifically, our studies involve looking at the interactions between small molecules that modulate molecular motor proteins such as myosins. Therefore, this work will provide the foundation for developing structure-based design that will allow aid in our drug discovery efforts.